Teen Wolf: Origins
by Ship Stethan
Summary: This fan-made prequel to the TV series explores the back story of several characters. I'm not responsible for how this story may deviate from canon. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf: Origins

I.

A young Gerard Argent carefully stepped forward in the darkness, the thin line of the ajar bedroom door his goal. He stopped just outside, peering inside to make sure they didn't see him.

At fifteen years old he was long past spying on his parents, but he must know the truth. He'd been training at the family business of hunting since boyhood, and he'd always assumed he'd be head of the family one day.

His earlier conversation with his father replayed in his mind.

"Your aim's gotten killer Gerard. I'm proud of you."

"Does that mean I'll head the family one day?"

His father's expression had become hesitant and slightly pained.

"If only things were simple my boy, but such is not our way."

What wasn't their way? Why did Gerard get the feeling he would never lead the hunters?

Ever since he was a boy it had been all he'd aspired to, all he'd dreamed of. All the creatures of the supernatural he'd spent his teen years thus far documenting...

He'd won challenges against rival hunter families. He'd done it all to one day lead his family.

He hoped he'd overhear something that would indicate what was wrong with him- anything...

"I know he does," his mother said softly. "You know it isn't like that Mike. Men don't lead. If only we had a girl... "

"We both know we can't," Michael Argent replied. "Why can't Gerard lead?"

"You know why. He's a male. No ancient house promotes male leadership."

Gerard took a shaky step back, feeling hit by mixed emotions of devastation and anger. His life's aspiration had been a waste? His mother wasn't going to let him lead?

Suddenly the world was darker in his eyes, and all he knew were anger and ambition. He would lead- he must! No one would pass his mother's mantle to some distant female relative!

He began to hatch a plan. Now that he knew his parents would never pass him leadership nothing mattered. He'd just have to take it!

He'd faced lots of supernatural and other beasts. If he could make his mother and father's deaths seem like an accident, perhaps he could get what he wanted.

Gerard contacted his cousin Jeffrey who specialized in the confined study of low-ranking supernatural creatures. Jeffrey was one of many hunters who spent most of his career keeping some werewolf or hag under lock and key.

"You want to try your skills against a worthy opponent?" Jeffrey asked, making sure that was right.

"Precisely," Gerard spoke into the phone receiver. "I think mom's close to promoting me."

"Well it'd need to be something strong, but not too strong. Don't expect a werewolf or anything."

"Just whatever you can manage," Gerard said, sounding pleased. "Let me know when. A letter would be preferable."

Of course Gerard would ignore the letter. He would later claim he never received it. No one could prove he'd staged it, and Jeffrey would never suspect his motives.

His chest inflated with pride at the thought- first male leader of the family!

The night of the attack came. Gerard's parents were all too unaware. He heard the anticipated noise at around 1 am, the screech of some creature prepared for the slaughter.

He readied his bow, setting a silver arrow at the ready and hiding in his bedroom closet.

He heard noises from his parents' bedroom, knowing they'd heard the screech.

"You don't think... "

His mother's voice died at the sound of shattering glass. Gerard heard her telltale scream.

"No!" his father exclaimed.

Gerard clutched his bow and ran, ready for the final phase of the plan.

He rushed down the hall and into his parents' bedroom. A creature he recognized as a Thwig had its gnarled, wooden-looking hands around his father's throat.

"G-Gerard... "

He looked into his father's terrified eyes and smiled. His father seemed to see him clearly for the first time, terror becoming shocked horror.

Soon his father's body was limp, the creature thrusting his corpse aside like a doll.

Gerard readied his arrow and the aim proved true. The tree-like Thwig released a roar as the silver essence of the arrow seemed to spread over his bark. Gerard fired another. The creature trembled violently before collapsing into a pile of useless splinters.

The story Gerard told was that he'd underestimated his training opponent. His parents had pushed him out of the way and sacrificed themselves, but he'd gone for his bow, unable to live with their unavenged death.

The other hunter families recognized him as Amy Argent's sole child and heir. They declared him head of the Argent family, breaking with tradition.

His first of many plans had succeeded.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Chris tried to watch the scenery outside the train window, but nothing was beautiful to him right now.

A hundred times he'd been on hunts, and a hundred times he'd found himself questioning it all. The werewolves they often enough had to kill weren't beasts, they were people with families. They knew love.

"Why so down big bro?"

Chris Argent's soulful eyes turned on Kate, but he couldn't force a smile after what they'd done.

"I know you glory in the hunt Kate, but what we did to those werewolves wasn't right... "

Even as he said it his mind went back to the quite recent event. He and Kate had been sent to Klamath Falls in Oregon. Many of the locals there had allegedly discovered what the Westons were. The Westons were one of the oldest families in Klamath Falls, and they werewolves.

It wasn't supposed to turn out the way it had. He and Kate were just going to convince the family to move. They were supposed to follow the code.

Instead things had gone all too differently. Chris could still recall the family very well.

The mother, Carla Weston was middle aged and blond, her age-worn face still possessing its own kind of beauty. She was the alpha. Her brother Anthony was assumedly second in command. There was also Carla's son and daughter.

It reminded Chris of his town's own local werewolves, the Hales. Were all older werewolf families in such decline? He knew from their histories that the Hales had once been a very large family. Now they were Talia, Peter, and the three young ones: Laura, Derek, and Cora.

The Hales however still had greatness. The alpha Talia still maintained the alliance her ancestors had presided over, roughly 200 packs.

The Westons weren't so great, and it showed in their fear when he and Kate showed up at their door at around 2 am.

"Let's talk inside," Kate had said, walking past the glaring eyes of Carla Weston.

Chris had stepped into the darkened house just behind Kate, crossbow already at the ready.

"What brings hunters to our humble abode?" Carla asked, her tone cold and untrusting.

"Your townspeople," Kate replied, taking charge as was her way. "They seem to think you aren't what you seem."

"I confess we've been careless," Carla said.

"Unfortunate for you," Kate said coolly. "When people discover your kind they want them gone, and when they want you gone, we step in. You and your ilk will clear out in three days."

It had been a command, and Carla Weston was furious.

"What if I refuse?" she challenged haughtily.

Kate smirked and looked around at the other Westons, eyes seemingly casually drinking in Carla's brother. The children were both teenagers, though the boy might be 18.

Chris had known his sister's body language all too well- danger.

Kate's eyes stopped on Anthony and it was quicker than even the wolves could've caught. She raised her crossbow and fired. Anthony released a surprised grunt, breathing becoming labored from the wolfsbane tipped arrow.

"Kate no!" Chris shouted.

His sister spun quickly and fired on the boy. The arrow proved true.

Chris saw Carla lunge, eyes their furious alpha red. He fired three arrows into her before she swaggered. Two more brought her down. He saw the girl already down a few feet away.

"Kate," he said. "What have we done?"

"The only thing you can do with beasts."

They'd gotten gasoline and burned the house to ensure no survivors.

That guilt hadn't left him, maybe never would. He followed the code.

"It wasn't right."

"Listen to you!" Kate said in disbelief. "We're hunters."

"They were people."

"They were animals," Kate corrected. "We should kill all of them. They're nothing but a menace to humanity. Don't forget what dad told us about the Hale ancestor Chris, the Beast of Gevaudan. That's what they all are."

Chris felt in his deepest of hearts she was wrong, but he knew their father Gerard felt otherwise. He'd often said they should just break with the code, be ruthless.

Of course Kate aspired to lead the family one day, but Gerard said she wasn't ready.

This venture would take her up a few more notches in his book.


End file.
